Como agua para sinsajos
by Ana88
Summary: Sin nada más que hacer y con un libro de recetas, Peeta y Katniss deciden hacer una pequeña incursión en el mundo de las artes culinarias. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Este fic participa en el reto 'Un obsequio real' del foro El diente de león. Regalo para Imaginemadness.
1. El libro

_Dicalimer_ _: Los Juegos del Hambre le pertenecen a Su_ _z_ _zane Collins._

Katniss abrio los ojos. Tenues rayos de sol penetraban a través de las cortinas, iluminando débilmente las paredes blancas. A lado suyo un florero vacío apareció, sobre una preciosa mesita de noche hecha de roble. Más arriba un cuadro lleno de figuras geométricas abarcaba un tercio de la pared.

Parpadeó.

Y en lo que duro el parpadeo cayó en cuenta de que algo era distinto, no supo qué, pero sabía que algo había cambiado.

Katniss se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor. Tuvo la vaga sensación de que era inútil, la habitación no había cambiado, tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre, el que siempre había tenido incluso desde que ella se mudase. Nunca se había molestado en redecorar.

Puso los pies en marcha y salió. Mientras caminaba por el corredor notó un agradable aroma a café. Entonces lo supo, el cambio no se había dado dentro de la casa sino en ella. No podía describirlo en palabras pero esta mañana Katniss se sentía más…bueno, más ella en vez del robot que parecía haber tomado su lugar durante los últimos… Demonios, ¿cuánto tiempo tiempo había sido?

Se esforzó en hacer memoria. Recordó cómo, tras terminar el libro con Haymitch y Peeta, una sensación de vacío la invadió. Resultaba extraño decirlo pero lo cierto era que, sin hambre y sin ningún tipo de lucha por sobrevivir, Katniss Everdeen no tenía idea de qué hacer. Había crecido con esas dos cosas y era como si de algún modo, hubiesen formado parte de ella. Ahora que ya no las tenía, ¿qué se suponía que iba a hacer?

La respuesta era nada, Katniss no había hecho nada durante…un tiempo, un largo tiempo. Esto último tal vez fuese una exageración puesto que no sabía a ciencia cierta que tan largo había sido el tiempo que había estado en modo automático. En algún momento (Katniss no sabía con seguridad cuándo) los días se habían empezado a difuminarse y ella había perdido la cuenta. Lo único que recordaba claramente eran las pesadillas que la acechaban por la noche y a Peeta quien siempre aparecía en el momento correcto.

Cuando llegó al comedor Katniss esperaba encontrarlo allí, como de costumbre. Pero hoy él no se hallaba en el comedor. Algo desconcertada siguió el aroma a café hasta la cocina.

Peeta se sorprendió al verla en el umbral de la puerta.

–Buenos días –dijo, sosteniendo una sartén en la mano –, te has despertado temprano.

Tenía razón. Las pesadillas usualmente le restaban mucho tiempo de sueño, por lo que Katniss acostumbraba a levantarse tarde pero de algún modo Peeta, cuyo sueño también se veía afectado por sus problemas, siempre se hallaba en pie antes que ella. Ni idea de cómo lo lograba.

–¿Qué hora es? –Preguntó.

–Ya casi son las diez.

Katniss lo miró, tenía el pelo rubio algo alborotado y la misma holgada camiseta roja que llevaba puesta ayer.

–¿Qué haces?

Apenas las palabras brotaron de sus labios Katniss se sintió como una tonta por preguntar, era obvio lo que hacía.

–Preparo el desayuno –respondió Peeta con naturalidad.

Katniss tomó asiento en el mesón de mármol. Usualmente comía en la gran mesa de vidrio ubicada en el comedor pero en esos momentos solo quería observar a Peeta. Vio cómo partía los huevos y los revolvía, y cómo alzaba la mano para alcazar los condimentos de las alacenas sin levantar la vista, como si instintivamente supiera dónde se hallaba cada cosa. ¿Cómo no había notado antes lo a gusto que parecía Peeta en la cocina? Parecía ser su habitat natural.

Se enderezó para ver mejor lo que cocinaba. Él se dio cuenta, alzó un poco la sartén, la miró y dijo:

–Es un omelette.

–Se ve bien –replicó Katniss.

Peeta sonrió.

–Sí, ese libro tiene recetas muy buenas.

–¿Qué libro?

Peeta parecía extrañado e hizo un gesto con el hombro señalando el lado opuesto del mesón.

–Ese, lo encontré en uno de los cajones. –Y con una pisca de preocupación añadió –: Espero que no te importe.

–No, no, está bien –dijo Katniss, alargando el brazo hacia el libro.

 _Libro de recetas, aprenda a cocinar los platillos más deliciosos_ , leyó Katniss.

No recordaba haberlo visto antes. ¿Habría venido con la casa? No, lo más probable, ahora que Katniss lo pensaba, era que le huiese pertenecido a su madre. Uno de sus atesorados recuerdos de su vida antes de conocer a su padre, sin duda. No había visto a su madre sacar algo como eso en toda su vida aunque tampoco hubiese tenido caso hacerlo ya que por como eran las cosas antes hubiese sido virtualmente imposible conseguir todos los ingredientes para preparar los platos que figuraban en el libro. Tenían nombres de lo más extraños: _Filet mignon, Goulash, Risotto, Milanesa._

–Hay un par de recetas que me gustaría probar –comentó Peeta mientras le daba la vuelta a su omelette.

Katniss no pasó por alto la emoción en su voz.

–Se siente bien hacer cosas nuevas, ya sabes, además de pan.

Un leve sonrisa asomó en el rostro de Katniss. No sabía por qué, pero la complacencia en el rostro de Peeta despertó una cálida sensación en ella.

–¿Cuándo piensas hacerlas? –Preguntó.

–La verdad aún no lo sé, –se alzó de hombros –pensaba hacerlas hoy o quizás mañana.

Siguió ojeando el libro hasta que por debajo apareció un plato con la mitad del omelette. Por encima del libro Katniss se topó con los ojos de Peeta, éste le sonrió al rato que extendía la taza de café hacia ella.

Peeta siempre había hecho los mejores desayunos, y ese día no fue ninguna excepción. Además del café y el omelette también preparó unas exquisitas tostadas francesas.

Mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta una parte de Katniss se preguntó si ella sería capaz de cocinar así de bien. Siempre había sido buena consiguiendo comida pero cocinarla, eso era otra cosa.

¿Podría…?

Al frente de ella Peeta tomaba los últimos sorbos de café. Katniss lo miró detenidamente.

–¿Peeta?

–¿Uh?

Katniss clavó la mirada en el mesón, después señaló el libro.

–¿Crees que…yo podría, um…aprender también…una de esas recetas?

A Katniss le costó levantar la mirada más de lo que le hubiese gustado admitir. Y cuando lo hizo volvió a encontrarse con esos ojos celestes.

Las cejas de Peeta estaban ligeramente alzadas y algo en su mirada parecía decir que se hallaba analizando la pregunta.

A Katniss le pareció que pasó una eternidad hasta que por fin habló.

–Podría enseñarte –fue su respuesta.

A continuación se puso de pie y empezó a retirar los platos y tazas sucias.

–Pero tienes que darme algo a cambio.

Katniss lo miró incrédula. ¿En serio acaba de decir eso? Nunca antes Peeta le había pedido nada. No era lógico además, el libro de recetas estaba en _su_ casa pero antes de que ella pudiese señalar esto Peeta volvió a hablar.

–Quiero que me enseñes a cantar tan bien como tú.

Y dejó caer los utensilios que había recogido en el lavavajillas.

Al principio no supo qué responder pero en algún momento dado se escuchó a sí misma diciendo:

–De acuerdo.

 **Hola Imagine, espero que aquí te haya gustado tu regalo. Lamento muchísimo la tardanza :´(. Actualizaré tan pronto como pueda. (El segundo capítulo continuaremos con la receta: Pasta Alfredo).**

 **Y por favor, si alguien aquí nota OOC por parte de alguien dejénmelo saber para ver si puedo arreglarlo, es la primera vez que hago el POV de Katniss y sinceramente no sé cómo me ha salido.**

 **Besos.**


	2. Pasta Alfredo

_Dicalimer_ _: Los Juegos del Hambre le pertenecen a Su_ _z_ _zane Collins._

 **Ingredientes:**

-Aceite de oliva

-Pechuga de pollo (también se puede prescindir de este ingrediente o cambiarlo por carne si se desea)

-Fideo

-Crema de leche

-Tocino

-Pasta de ajo

-Sal

-Pimienta

-Cebolla perla

Para preparar este plato se empieza por el tocino y la cebolla. Estos dos ingredientes deben cortarse en cuadritos. Y era este paso, sin duda, el que más le desagradó a Katniss.

Los ojos le ardían y se humedecían en contra de su voluntad. Cuando esto sucedía trataba de frotarse los ojos con el antebrazo, cosa que en realidad no proporcionaba ningún alivio contra los indeseados efectos de la cebolla. La maniobra también le costó un pequeño corte en el pulgar.

La frustación creció en Katniss.

Con un poco más de fuerza de la que hubiese sido necesaria siguió con la labor. El golpe del cuchillo contra la table de cortar producía un ruido seco que pronto se aceleró, captando la atención de Peeta.

Él la miró por encima del hombro con una ceja arqueada.

–¿Está todo bien? –Preguntó.

Katniss trató de sonar lo más sincera posible.

–Sí, todo está en orden.

No funcionó. Peeta dejó a un lado su propio cuchillo y se acercó. Katniss quiso disimular manteniendo la mirada hacia el frente pero eso no logró evitar que Peeta notara sus ojos enrojeciodos.

–¿Quieres encargarte del tocino?

Peeta tuvo cuidado al formular la pregunta, no quería sonar condescendiente (con Katniss eso sería un gran error) y se esforzó para que se oyera más como una simple sugerencia.

–No –respondió ella con decisión –puedo hacerlo, además ya casi termino.

Eso no era mentira, la cebolla que le había sido asignada había quedado reducida en cuadritos casi en su totalidad.

Peeta comprendió que Katniss no iba a dimitir de su tarea. No le sorprendió, ella jamás lo hacía. La observó en silencio. Como siempre llevaba el pelo recogido en una treza que no lograba por completo su cometido ya que mechones de pelo castaño se escapaban en todas direcciones. Con cada movimiento esos mechones rebeldes se columpiaban, ella trataba de ponerlos en su lugar con la palma de la mano pero estos pronto volvían a librarse.

Le agradaba verla así, se parecía más a la Katniss que recordaba y no la había ocupado su lugar por un mes y medio, esa a la parecía habérsle escapado toda la energía vital del cuerpo.

A Peeta le hubiese gustado seguir mirando pero una vocecita en su cabeza le recordó que tenía un pedazo de tocino esperándolo y no iba a cortárse solo. En silencio volvió a su puesto y continuó con su deber. En los minutos que siguieron el golpeteo de los dos cuchillos contra la madera fue lo único que se escuchó.

Una vez que el tocino y la cebolla han sido cortados el siguiente paso es cortar el pollo. Esto resultó un más fácil para Katniss, más que nada porque la carne de pollo no irritaba sus ojos. Además, era blanda. Peeta le instruyó que debían cortar la carne en pedazos pequeños y así lo hizo. O al menos lo intentó.

Al levantar la vista Katniss observó el trabajo de Peeta, los trozos que él cortaba se veían uniformes, casi idénticos de hecho. Los suyos en cambio, no tanto. No pudo evitar sentirse desconforme con su trabajo. Peeta sin embargo ni siquiera lo notó cuando juntó todos los trozos en un solo plato.

–Ahora hay que aliñarla –explicó –para eso necesitamos pimienta, sal y pasta de ajo.

Tomó la pasta y un cuchillo de los pequeños.

–Hay que ponerla así –indicó y untó la pasta en la carne como si se tratase de pan y mantequilla.

Katniss imitó el proceso y pronto todos los pedazos de pollo quedaron bañados en una espesa sustancia amarilla.

–Y por último les echamos sal y un poco de pimienta –finalizó Peeta.

 _Tal vez no sea tan difícil,_ pensó Katniss mientras sacudía el salero.

–Katniss, creo que ya es suficiente sal –comentó su compañero.

–Oh.

Se apresuró a dejar el salero donde estaba.

–Bien –dijo Peeta –ahora debemos preparar los fideos. Necesito que pongas unos tres litros de agua en la cacerola, yo saco los fideos.

Katniss hizo lo que le indicó. En realidad esto de cocinar no parecía tan díficil y si hacía de lado a las cebollas tal vez incluso podría considerarse divertido. Cuando llenó la cacerola con agua la depositó sobre la ornilla, Peeta arrojó los fideos dentro y prendió la ornilla.

Los fideos no tardaban mucho en hacerse, se hallaban listos para comer a los cinco u ocho minutos de haber sido puestos en agua caliente. Una vez que este lapso de tiempo hubo terminado Peeta le indicó que debía apagar la ornilla; señaló una olla blanca de tamaño considerable dentro del lavavajillas y le dijo que debía derramar el contenido de la cacerola en esa otra olla. Katniss reconocía ese artefacto, tenía agujeros en la parte inferior, la primera vez que la vio no comprendió para qué sería últil algo así (aunque tampoco se detuvo a pensarlo con mucho detenimiento) pero ahora tenía mucho más sentido.

Mientras ella tomaba la cacerola Peeta prendió otra ornilla para freír el tocino, luego lo retiraría y freiría la cebolla, luego añadiría pollo y una vez que éste se acercara a su punto volvería a echar el tocino junto con la crema de leche, esperaría a que la mezcla se vuelva espesa y finalmente se la pondría a los fideos. Y entonces estaría ya lista la Pasta Alfredo.

Desgraciadamente no se pudo proceder de acuerdo a este plan. Justo después de que la ornilla se encendiera y Peeta depositara una sartén con aceite sobre ella las pequeñas llamas azules parpadearon y se alzaron, formando una gran llama amarilla.

El primer pensamiento de Peeta fue apagar la ornilla. Pero Katniss reaccionó más de prisa y antes de que ella misma fuese consciente de lo que hacía, arrojó el contenido de la cacerola sobre la ornilla en llamas.

Su acción extiguió el fuego pero también dejó fideos esparcidos por toda la cocina, incluso sobre la ropa del mismo Peeta.

Por un minuto reinó el más absoluto silencio. Peeta lo rompió y lo único que dijo fue:

–Vaya. Hace un tiempo que notaba un sonido extraño cada vez que prendía esa ornilla, debería haber sido más cuidadoso.

Katniss clavó los ojos en la cacerola que aún sostenía.

–Katniss –dijo –,hay que limpiar esto.

–Lo siento –murmuró ella, habló tan bajo que parecía un milagro que Peeta la oyera.

Y para su sorpresa él sonrió. Para colmo fue una de esas sonrisas maravillosas que solo él podía hacer.

–Tranquila, solo era una ornilla defectuosa.

Le puso una mano en la espalda, lo que reconfortó a Katniss.

–Iré por un trapo –dijo ella.

Mientras se dedicaban a su labor de limpieza Katniss se soprendió cuando oyó a Peeta mencionar, casualmente que aún había otras recetas que podían intentar.

 **-Sí, soy una demorona. Te pido mil disculpas Imagine pero también te prometo que en los siguientes capítulos habrá sorpresas que espero sean de tu agrado.**

 **También quiero tomarme el tiempo para decir que estoy sorprendida por la cantidad de seguidores que tiene esta historia, en verdad, me siento halagada.**

 **La siguiente receta es: Pollo relleno.**


	3. Pollo relleno

_Dicalimer_ _: Los Juegos del Hambre le pertenecen a Su_ _z_ _zane Collins._

 **Ingredientes:**

-Pechuga de pollo

-Jamón

-Queso

-Espinaca

-Pasta de ajo

-Sal

-Pimienta

-Crema de leche

-Palillos de dientes

El único ingrendiente que no se hallaba en la cocina era la espinaca. Peeta tuvo que traer eso directo desde el jardín. No se había limitado a sembrar solo prímulas, con el tiempo, había cultivado otras plantas, como rábanos, papas y espinaca por supuesto. De modo que había una pequeña especie de huerto en el jardín. También había perejil pero según Peeta éste había crecido por sí solo.

Para preparar el pollo relleno se tiene que empezar por precisamente con el pollo. Las pechugas deben abrirse en láminas finas. Peeta realizaba esta tarea con más habilidad que Katniss pero aún así ella estaba segura que no lo hacía mal. Una vez que la carne había sido cortada el siguiente paso era cocinar la espinaca. De eso se encargó Katniss. No era nada de otro mundo. Simplemente tenía que poner a hervir agua, echar la espinaca dentro de la olla y dejarla ahí alrededor de cuatro minutos. La ornilla que se había prendido en fuego había dejado de funcionar y las otras tres por suerte parecían funcionar normalmente.

Mientras esperaba el intervalo de tiempo indicado Katniss ayudó a Peeta a aliñar la carne. Este era, aparentemente, un proceso que debía hacerse para varios cocinar varios platos. Cuando Katniss cuestionó el por qué de esto Peeta le respondió que era así como la carne adquiría un buen sabor.

Eso la hizo reflexionar, ella nunca había visto a nadie de la Veta aliñar carne, si se tenía el lujo de disponer de algo de carne lo que se hacía era ponerla al fuego y luego comérsela,así sin más.

Un suave toque en el hombro la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Era Peeta quien, con una inclinación de la cabeza señaló la olla de las espinacas. Ya era hora de sacarlas.

A continuación Katniss procedió a hacer lo mismo que había hecho con la cebolla, cortar la espinaca en cuadritos. Peeta esperó hasta que ella hubiese terminado para trabajar con el pollo los dos juntos. Le indicó que lo primero que debían hacer era poner una tajada de jamón sobre las láminas de pollo; el queso, que también debe ser cortado en cuadrados pequeños debía mezclarse con la espinaca y se lo ponía justo después del jamón. Luego se enrollaba la lámina con todo dentro y se la ponía freír.

–Pero, ¿cómo le haremos para que no se deshagan en la sartén? –Preguntó Katniss mientras enrollaba una lámina.

–Para eso están los palillos de dientes –respondió Peeta –, hay que clavarlos en la mitad, así.

Katniss vio cómo clavaba el palillo atravesaba el rollo, manteniendo todo en su lugar.

Ella lo imitó y pronto los rollos fueron echadas a la sartén junto con un tercio de una taza de crema de leche.

Aunque nunca lo hubiese admitido Katniss se sentía ansiosa por cómo resultaría todo. Por eso tuvo la sensación de que los rollos tomaban una eternidad en cocinarse.

Peeta por su parte empleó ese tiempo de espera en arreglar la mesa. Cuando por fin sirvió los rollos éstos iban acompañados de una pequeña porción de arroz moldeado en forma de un cono cortado por la mitad. Katniss se dijo a sí misma que más tarde debía preguntarle cómo se hacía eso.

Tras dar el primer mordisco sintió una ola de satisfacción; los rollos tenían buen sabor y eran muy jugosos.

Frente a ella Peeta también parecía disfrutar de su comida.

Desgraciadamente el gozo de ambos tan solo duró alrededor de tres horas y media porque fue después de ese lapso de tiempo cuando empezaron a sentir el malestar estomacal. La primera en sucumbir fue Katniss quien al sentir como se le revolvía el estómago se apresuró hacia el baño. Peeta se vio forzado a hacer lo mismo a los pocos minutos.

Ambos terminaron tumbados en la cama encogidos sobre sus vientres y con un balde a cada lado como medida de precaución en caso de que no pudiesen llegar al baño a tiempo.

–No lo entiendo –murmuró Katniss –todo lo que usamos estaba fresco.

–Tal vez sea algún virus –respondió Peeta.

No lograron continuar con la conversación. Katniss se encogió aún más cuando sintió como sus entrañas se retorcían, avisándole que pronto tendría que hacerle otra visita al retrete. Y estaba segura de que a Peeta le pasaba lo mismo.

Esa noche transcurrío lentamente entre reiteradas visitas al baño y extraños sonidos provenientes de sus estómagos. Fue casi un milagro que en algún punto de la madrugada lograran conciliar el sueño.

La mañana siguiente se sintieron mejor y hasta lograron levantarse pero no estaban recuperados del todo.

Fue en ese momento cuando Katniss recordó el agua de manzanilla que su madre siempre preparaba cuando ella o Prim se hallaban en este tipo de situaciones. Según ella este remedio era eficiente porque la manzanilla, como la mayoría de plantas medicinales, ayuda a reforzar las defensas del cuerpo. Tal vez era eso lo que ellos necesitaban.

Cuando le contó esto a Peeta él estuvo de acuerdo. Así ambos se dirigieron al jardín; esa era uno de las maravillosas (y misteriosas) características del jardín de Katniss, era un imán para todo tipo de plantas.

Cuando pasaron a lado del improvisado huerto Katniss se fijó en las espinacas, cerca, muy cerca de ellas crecía otra planta más alta y con flores moradas en forma de campana que crecían amontonadas unas sobre otras. Un solo vistazo a esa planta y todo pareció cobrar sentido.

Paro en seco y agarró la manga de la jersey de Peeta, obligándolo a parar también.

–Peeta –dijo y señaló a la planta –cuando viniste aquí por espinacas, ¿cogiste hojas de esa planta?

La mirada de Peeta siguió la dirección del dedo de Katniss.

–No lo sé –respondió –tal vez, no lo recuerdo. ¿Por qué?

–Peeta, esa es una dedalera.

Katniss supo, por la expresión de Peeta, que él no estaba familiarizado con la planta.

–¡Es una planta venenosa Peeta!

Sus ojos celestes se agrandaron.

–¡Oh vaya! Katniss lo siento, de verdad, no me di cuenta.

–Hay que ir por la manzanilla –fue su respuesta y siguió caminando.

Peeta permaneció atrás suyo. Katniss no podía verlo pero estaba segura que tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo. Si se hubiese tratado de cualquier otra pesona en el mundo Katniss estaría muy molesta y probablemente seguiría así por algunos días (o mucho más) pero tenía que tratarse de Peeta y bueno, esto era algo que ella nunca hubiese dicho en voz alta pero, cuando él le lanzaba una de esas miradas llenas de genuino arrepentimiento le era tan, jodidamente imposible enfadarse con él.

Al tiempo que pensaba esto Peeta la alcanzó y dijo, en un tono que Katniss jamás había encontrado más tierno:

–En verdad lo siento Katniss, metí la pata. –Y después de un momento añandió – . Otra vez.

Bueno si aquel incidente en la areno fue una metedura de pata era discutible pero ella no quería hablar de eso.

Ella suspiró.

–Tan solo recuérdame que algún día de estos tengo que comprarte una guía de vida silvestre.

Eso logró arrancárle una sonrisa.

–No me vendría mal.

Y lo decía en serio.

 **Bueno hasta aquí hemos llegado en este capítulo, no pude subirlo ayer porque tuve problemas de internet (típico), en el próximo habrá un invitado especial ;).**

 **Me gustaría decir que la receta de hoy es cortesía de mi hermonsa madre, ella siempre se refiere a ese plato como 'pollo relleno' cosa que yo siempre encontré raro porque en realidad eran rollos de pollo pero en fin, como la receta era suya le he puesto ese nombre.**


	4. La invitada

_Discalimer_ _: Los Juegos del Hambre le pertenecen a Su_ _z_ _zane Collins._

Katniss alzó la vista. Frente a ella, cubierto por libros más grandes y revistas, estaba el infame libro de recetas. Su esquina inferior izquierda sobresalía entre todo lo que tenía encima. Katniss empujó esa parte visible con el pie. El libro se estrelló contra el suelo con un satisfactorio golpe seco.

No fue hasta que sintió la presión de alguien más sentándose a lado suyo que comprendió que había habido un testigo.

–No deberías desquitarte así con el libro –dijo Peeta.

–Tú lo has dicho, es solo un libro –replicó Katniss con un tono seco.

Lo que definitivamente no había esperado era sentir la mano de Peeta sobre su rodilla.

–No te enfades, tarde o temprano nos salrá alguna de las recetas. Ya sabes lo que dicen, la tercera es la vencida.

Katniss miró al techo.

–¿Habrá una tercera?

–Por supuesto que sí –respondió Peeta con decisión.

Se levantó.

–¿Cómo sabes que esta vez no terminará en otro desastre?

–Esta vez será diferente, tendremos ayuda.

–¿Qué clase de ayuda? –Preguntó Katniss tratando de ocultar su curiosidad.

–Invité a alguien que sabe de estas cosas para que nos de una mano.

Katniss se sintió intrigada. Trató de que a su mente acudiera algún nombre pero su intento resultó infrutuoso. ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Haymitch? No, ni de broma pero entonces, ¿de quién más podía tratarse?

Justo en ese momento, como por arte de magia o más bien una mala pasada del universo, alguien tocó la puerta.

Fue Peeta quien se levantó para abrirla.

–Peeta –dijo Katniss con un algo autoritario que no pudo reprimir –, ¿a quién invitaste?

No obtuvo una respuesta porque en esos momentos Peeta ya había alcanzado la puerta. Cuando ésta se abrió la mandíbula de Katniss estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo. De todas las personas ella ciertamente no había esperado ver a Sae que gace tiempo que ella había dejado de frecuentar la casa. Sus visitas habían sido reemplazadas por las de Peeta.

–Buenos días querida –dijo Sae.

Como siempre su nieta Lily estaba con ella.

Una vez que hubo pasado a lado de Katniss la chica fue al encuentro de Peeta.

–¿Sae? ¿Invitaste a Sae? –murmuró.

–Pues sí, ella tiene mucha experiencia cocinando, ¿no? Pensé que nos sería de ayuda.

Dicho esto Peeta avanzó por el mismo camino que había tomado Sae. A Katniss no le quedó otra opción que seguirlos.

Como era de imaginar terminaron en la cocina. Cuando Katniss llegó Sae ya se había instalado, había traído bolsas y algunos recipientes, todos tapados por lo que no se podía ver su contenido. Su nieta se ubicó en una esquina y permaneció allí.

–Así pues –dijo Sae –, ustedes dos quieren aprender a cocinar.

–Eso intentamos –contestó Peeta –pero hemos tenido algunos…incovenientes.

Guardó silencio un momento y luego dijo:

–Iré a traer el libro.

Una vez a solas, Katniss miró el cargamento de Sae y preguntó:

–¿Qué traes en esas?

–Solo lo necesario –fue su respuesta.

Aprovechando la ocasión Katniss volvió a formular una pregunta que había estado rondando por su cabeza.

–¿Por qué dejaste de venir Sae?

–Pensé que tú y ese guapo jovencinto querrían estar más tiempo a solas.

Se oía sincera. Katniss no pudo evitar que el calor subiera sus mejillas. Afortunadamente Peeta apareció en la habitación a los pocos segundos.

Le mostró el libro a Sae, sin embargo, ésta apenas le echó una ojeada.

–Estas recetas se ven muy elegantes –dijo mientras volteaba las páginas –pero me temo que no he puesto en práctica mis habilidades de lectura desde los doce años.

Le devolvió el libro a Peeta quien ante esta última declaración se había quedado helado y al parecer no sabía qué responder a esta última declaración.

–Pero no hay por qué preocuparse –continuó Sae con soltura –, he traído todo lo que se necesita para hacer un plato sofisticado. –Miró a su recipiente con una especie de ternura casi maternal –. Siempre he querido preparar las famosas ancas de rana.

Katniss esperaba haber oído mal. Miró a Peeta en busca de confirmación pero la expresión del muchacho mostraba que él estaba tan estupefacto como ella.

–He traído todos los ingredientes –añadió Sae con orgullo.

Ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo de responder. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sae les arrojó una bolsa a cada uno y con un tono digno de un general anunció:

–Esas bolsas están llenas de harina, lo primero que deben hacer es tomar las ancas –abrió el recipiente y extrajo un puñado de dicho…alimento –, meterlas aquí adentro, hacer un nudo y empezar a sacudir.

Sae realizó la operación frente a ellos y Katniss se preguntó cómo alguien de edad podía tener tanta energía. Entonces, para su asombro, vio a Peeta ir por unas cuantas ancas y repetir los pasos indicados.

–Eso es, con fuerza Peter –dijo ella.

–Peeta –la corrigió él.

Katniss los obervó sacudir las bolsas.

Resignada metió la mano en el recipiente. Intentó tomar la menor cantidad posible, lo cual logró –solo tomó tres – y las introdujo en su bolsa.

Sacudieron las bolsas alrededor de sesenta segundas hasta que Sae dio la orden de parar.

–Ahora hay que dejarlas reposar.

Cada uno depositó su bolsa sobre el mesón.

–Muy bien, lo que debemos hacer a continuación es preparar la mezcla. –Miró a Peeta –. Se amable y pásame el pan molido, pimienta y sal. –Se giró hacia Katniss –. Tú ve por las hierbas finas y el ajo en polvo.

A diferencia de Peeta, quien no tuvo problemas para recolectar lo que se le había pedido, a Katniss le costó un poco identificar los ingredientes que necesitaba. Al final dedujo correctamente que las hierbas finas debían ser la mezcolanza de hojas que se hallaba en una funda de plástico y el ajo en polvo debía ser el polvo blanco.

Cuando todos los ingredientes fueron reunidos Sae los mezcló todos en tazón que luego dejó aparte. Mientras lo hacía mencionó que alguien debía batir los huevos, lo dijo mirando a Katniss.

–Creo que mejor paso.

Sae fijó los ojos en Peeta.

–¿Entonces lo harás tú, Piatro?

Peeta a su vez volvió a mirar a Katniss.

–Lo haremos los dos –dijo –. Y mi nombre es Peeta.

Katniss nunca antes había usado una batidora. Pero, ahora que había llegado el momento de hacerlo tenía a Peeta. Él le instruyó cómo se debían poner las aspas, le dijo también, que era importante hacerlo cuando la batidora estuviese desconectada y siempre había que cerciorarse de que estuviesen bien sujetas para evitar accidentes. Finalmente prendieron el aparato Katniss puso su mano en la manija y casi al instante sintió la de Peeta justo sobre la suya. Eso resultó reconfortante.

Al empezar a batir fue consciente de que era Peeta quien la estaba guiando, él le explicó que al batir debía hacerlo en círculos. Les tomó alrededor de un minuto completar la actividad. Tiempo que Sae usó para parlotear.

–Que emoción, al fin puedo hacer este plato, siempre me dije a mí misma: 'Sae algún día tendrás que preparar esas ancas de ranas como te indicó tu abuela'. Según ella las ranas tienen una carne muy suave y rica en proteínas, y ella nunca se equivicaba…

El siguiente paso fue pasar las ancas en el huevo batido y luego echarles la mezcla de pan molido, pimienta y demás que habían hecho anteriormente.

Cada vez que Katniss se enfrentaba ante la vista de las ancas tenía que reprimir una podía evitarlo, cuando las veía le parecía que el tiempo retrocedía y volvía a estar en noveno grado con todo un equipo de disección y un sapo frente a ella. Esa había sido una experiencia horrible, Katniss no había logrado llevar a cabo la asignatura. Ella cazaba animales, claro pero siempre que lo hacía procuraba apuntar a las partes vitales para que todo fuerse rápido. Simplemente no se había sentido capaz de hurgar en las entrañas del animal sin ningún motivo.

El último paso para concinar las ancas era freírlas. Cosa que tardó unos diez minutos.

Cuando estuvieron listas Sae les sirvió cuatro a cada uno.

Katniss y Peeta se miraron el uno al otro. Al final fue el muchacho quien tomó la iniciativa, cogió un anca y se la llevó a la boca.

Katniss observó expectante cómo Peeta masticaba. No hizo ninguna mueca de asco, al menos a ella no le pareció, o sea que su sabía mal. Eso o Peeta era demasiado educado y muy bueno conteniéndose. Después de tragar acercó su rostro al de Katniss y susurró:

–No sabe tan mal.

Impulsada por estas palabras Katniss tomó un anca y le dio un mordisco. Según Sae la carne de rana era muy suave, eso era cierto; y según Peeta su sabor no era del todo malo, él también tenía razón. A ella le supo más bien insípida.

De cualquier modo, suave o no, terminaron comiéndose sus ancas puesto que Sae se encontraba allí y ellos no querían parecer groseros.

 **Hasta aquí llega este capítulo. En el siguiente empezaremos con las clases de canto de Peeta ;).**


	5. Agua para sinsajos

_Discalimer_ _: Los Juegos del Hambre le pertenecen a Su_ _z_ _zane Collins._

Katniss se hallaba acostada en el sofá mirando al techo. La puerta de entrada estaba abierta lo que permitía que una agradable brisa penetrara en la sala. Llevaba así un tiempo, sus párpados ya habían empezado a pesarle cuando el sonido de algo aterizando a lado suyo la sobresaltó.

Instintivamente se incorporó y se encontró con Peeta sentado en el sillón frente a ella. Un grueso libro blanco que no había visto antes reposaba sobre la mesa.

–¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó.

–Una recopilación de canciones –respondió él con sencillez.

Katniss volvió a acostarse.

–Aún tenemos pendientes esas lecciones de canto que acordamos –le recordó Peeta.

–Sí, bueno, también tenemos pendiente cocinar algo sin percances.

–Y lo hicimos ayer.

Katniss lo miró fijamente.

–Ayes comimos ancas de rana.

–No fueron tan malas –insistió Peeta.

Katniss tuvo el presentimiento de que él no iba a darse por vencido, podía continuar así todo el día.

Soltó un bufido, alargó la mano y tomó el libro. Lo abrió en una página al azar y leyó las estrófas más cursis que podían haberseles ocurrido a alguien. Una decía:

 _Amor mío, ¿qué soy yo sin ti?_

 _Sin tu amor y sin tu aliento_

 _No soy más que cómplice del viento._

 _A veces quisiera tenerte viviendo en mí_

 _Para poder besarte y abrazarte_

 _Porque para mí amarte es un arte._

La otra era:

 _¡Oh, no sabes tú lo mucho que te quiero!_

 _Lo mucho que te adoro y te deseo._

 _A veces desería ahogarme en un mar hecho de tus besos._

 _Perderme entre tus brazos es mi sueño._

 _Y morir con tus caricias mi anhelo._

Alzó los ojos hacia Peeta.

–No voy a cantar esto.

–Lo abriste en la sección de canciones de amor. –Le indicó –. Las páginas rosadas indican que son canciones de amor, las amarillas son himnos, las azules son de desamor y las verdes tratan de todo que no sea lo anterior.

Vaya, con que era así. Katniss decidió examinar las páginas verdes que eran las últimas y las más numerosas. Encontró el contenido de aquellas páginas mucho más aceptable. Había canciones sobre la libertad, la lucha, la felicidad y muchas otras cosas más. Al final la jóven se decidió por una que decía:

 _Cuando de mi cuerpo mi alma haya de partir_

 _Y el temido túnel nuble el porvenir_

 _Espero no tener ni anclas ni cadenas_

 _Ni tormentos ni penas._

 _Solo recuerdos de recuerdos_

 _que me llenen y revivan_

 _que me digan que sin importar alas o cuernos_

 _a todos nos llega ese día._

Muy bien, ahora que había encontrado una canción decente lo que debía hacer era encontrar la forma de enseñarle a Peeta. Era algo en lo que, por alguna razón, no había reparado y es que ella nunca antes le había enseñado a nadie a cantar por lo que no tenía idea de qué decirle a Peeta.

Como no se le ocurría nada más que hacer Katniss tomó aire y empezó a cantar. Mientras lo hacía trató de pensar en algo que decir en caso de que Peeta (quien por cierto lo miraba detenidamente) le hiciera alguna pregunta pero no se le ocurrió nada más que decir que:

–Ahora hazlo tú –mientras le extendía el libro.

Para el alivio de Katniss Peeta no le preguntó nada y siguió su instrucción. Las habilidades musicales de Peeta no eran malas pero su canto resultó ser algo desafinado y discordante. Cuando terminó puso el libro sobre la mesa y miró a Katniss expectante.

–¿Y bien? –Preguntó –¿Qué tal lo hice?

–No estuvo mal –se apresuró a responder Katniss –. Es solo que…um, creo que tienes problemas manteniendo el, um, ritmo.

Peeta se acarició la nuca.

–Vaya –dijo –, ¿tienes idea de cómo podría solucionar eso?

Esa era la pregunta que Katniss tanto había temido oír.

–Bueno,pues…

No supo cómo terminar la oración. Peeta tuvo que hacerlo por ella.

–¿Por qué no cantas de nuevo para que pueda captar el ritmo?

–De acuerdo –respondió Katniss no porque quisiera sino porque no se le ocurrió nada más.

Repitió la canción. Peeta también pero su canto no mejoró. Por suerte en esta segunda ocasión fue capaz de indentificar los errores de Peeta (o eso le pareció).

–Me parece que pierdes la fuerza en la tercera línea, y creo que deberías hacer una pequeña pausa entre la cuarta y quinta línea.

Peeta asintió y volvió a cantar sin embargo los resultados fueron los mismos.

–Peeta –dijo Katniss –trata de ponerle más enfásis en la palabra 'porvenir'.

– _Pooorvenir_ – repitió Peeta –. ¿Así?

–No, intenta acentuar un poco la 'o'.

– _Pooorvenir._

–No, _póoorvenir._

– _Pooorvenir._

– _Póoor-ve-nir._

– _¿Poóorvenir?_

– _PÓOORVENIR._

Peeta pareciá confundido.

–Creo que no lo entiendo del todo.

Katniss se recostó en el sofá. A su mente acudieron los recuerdos de las veces que intentó enseñarle a Prim a cazar y el desastre que le seguía a cada intento. Todo eso la había dejado exhausta y así era más o menos como se sentía ahora.

–Mejor hagamos un receso –dijo y se puso de pie.

–Pero si apenas comenzamos –protestó Peeta.

–Seguiremos después de un minuto –le replicó –, ahora iré por un vaso de agua.

Mientras el frío líquido se deslizaba por su garganta algo irritada por el canto Katniss escuchó una melodía, la misma melodía que ella había recitado minutos antes.

–Peeta –dijo en voz alta para la escuchara –, ¿estás silbando?

–No soy yo.

Su respuesta sonó más cerca de lo que Katniss hubiese esperado. Cuando se volvió vio que Peeta se hallaba a solo unos pasos del umbral de la cocina.

–Yo también quería un vaso de agua –dijo él sin que Katniss le preguntara nada.

Tampoco era la pregunta en la que ahora se centraba la mente de Katniss. La melodía seguía y no paró por un solo momento. Katniss siguió el sonido con Peeta detrás de ella. Terminaron en el mismo lugar en el que habían estado segundos antes, la sala; y ahí parado sobre el alféizar de la ventana estaba un sinsajo recitando la misma canción que Katniss.

–Nunca había visto que un sinsajo que se acercara tanto a esta zona –murmuró la chica.

–Yo tampoco –comentó su acompañante.

Ninguno de los dijo nada más y observaron al pájaro, éste no parecía ser consciente de su prescencia. El silencio se prolongó hasta que el ave terminó su canción. Después de eso el hechizo que su armoniosa melodía tenía se rompió y Katniss se ubicó en su sofá.

Peeta por su parte fue hacia la cocina. Katniss esperaba verlo volver con un vaso de agua para sí mismo pero en lugar de eso vio como él penetraba en la sala llevando un bowl, caminaba con cautela por lo que la chica dedujo que el recipiente debía estar lleno de líquido. Como tuvo oportunidad de comprobar el bowl estaba lleno de agua y Peeta lo depositó sobre alféizar. El ave dio dos saltos hacia atrás cuando vio al muchacho acercarse pero no huyó.

Cuando Peeta se dio vuelta se topó con la mirada perpleja de Katniss y se limitó a decir, inocentemente:

–Pense que tal vez él también quería un poco de agua.

–¿Cómo sabes que es un él?

Peeta se alzó de hombros.

–En realidad no lo sé, podría ser una ella.

Katniss miró al ave, esperaba que _Buttercup_ no anduviera cerca, caso contrario aquel pájaro podría terminar siendo su cena.

–Bueno –Katniss hizo a un lado los cojines –¿en qué nos quedamos? Ah, sí, enporvenir _._

Peeta asintió y volvió a su puesto.

– _Pooorvenir._

–Peeta, es _póoorvenir._

Durante los siguientes treinta minutos que siguieron repitieron esa palabra tantas veces hasta el punto de que Katniss empezó a dudar de cómo debía ser pronunciada. Cada tanto Peeta le pedía que volviera a cantar la canción y ella accedía. Cuando esto pasaba el sinsajo que se había negado a irse se agachaba, tomaba un poco de agua, alzaba el cuello lo movía de tal forma que uno pensaría que estaba haciendo gárgaras como si fuese un cantante profesional y se ponía a recitar la misma melodía de Katniss.

La jóven enterró el rostro en la suave superficie del sofá.

–Peeta, ¿por qué quieres aprender a cantar? –Preguntó.

Entonces él le dedicó una de esas sonrisas tan suyas que parecían derramar arco iris.

–En realidad solo te pedí que me enseñes para escucharte cantar.


End file.
